A bad feeling
by Aangsfan
Summary: Aang has a feeling something bad is going to happen. And little does he know it will endanger them all. Very very Kataang. No flamez.
1. Feelings

**Hi! For those of you who have been reading my other stories I just want to say thanx for being patient! I'll try to update them soon, but there has been a little dilemma. Anyway here's a little story you can read in the meantime. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

It was a cool morning and everyone was asleep except Aang. Even though it looked like a perfect day outside, Aang had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

Katara was just waking up, and then she noticed that something was wrong with Aang. She could just tell by the way he was acting: he wasn't doing anything.

"Aang, is something wrong?" Katara asked softly trying not to wake any one else up.

Aang was a little startled at first because he didn't know she had waken up, but he calmly answered.

"No, it's just I have a really bad feeling that something horrible is going to happen today." He said.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Katara said putting her hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"You're probably right." Aang said still a little nervous.

Toph, hearing voices woke up. She noticed that Aang was with Katara and decided she wouldn't bother them. Instead she would bother Sokka! She made the spot where Sokka was sleeping sink into the ground and then jolt back up into the air.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sokka screamed.

"Good morning snoozles!" Toph shouted

Aang and Katara disturbed by Sokka's obnoxious screaming turned to look at what all the fuss was about, and laughed when they saw what had happened.

They walked over to where Sokka was yelling at Toph.

"Hey guys!" Aang said.

"Hey." Toph replied.

"So what's for breakfast?" Sokka asked impatiently

"You just got up!" Katara said

"Hey, a guy's gotta eat." Sokka shrugged

"We should probably eat and then get flying." Aang said

"Okay." Katara said as she started to get breakfast ready.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After they finished breakfast they loaded their stuff onto Appa and flew away.

"Wow." Katara said looking up at the sky. It was turning darker and uglier by the second.

"What?" Toph asked

"Nothing, it's just it was so nice this morning, and now it's so grey…like it's going to rain." Katara said

"Weird." Toph stated

Sokka was at the reins, and Aang was getting more and more nervous.

They soon flew into a storm, a bad one. Aang was right something bad WAS going to happen and it was going to endanger them all.

The wind, the rain, and the lightning were all picking up, and Appa was struggling to get through.

"What's happening?" Toph screamed

"The storm, it's to big we have to land!" Aang yelled

"But there is no land!" Sokka screamed "We have to try to make it!"

"We can make it!" Katara yelled

Just then a huge gust of wind made Appa spin like crazy, throwing Katara off of the sattle. Katara barely managed to grab Appa's tail, and she was losing her grip.

"AANG! Katara screamed "HELP!"

"Katara hang on!" Aang screamed, terrified of what would happen to his friend, and his love.

Aang crawled (holding onto Appa's fur tightly) down so that he could save her.

"Katara, grab my hand!" Aang yelled reaching out his hand.

Katara tried but managed to fall off in the process. "Aaaaaannnggg!"

"KATARA!" Aang yelled

Aang, without thinking jumped down off of Appa. He used the air currents as an advantage and made himself go down faster and to catch up to Katara.

"Katara, hold on!" Aang shouted as he caught her.

Aang knew that they wouldn't survive the hard fall so he provided an air bubble as they approached the water to make their fall softer.

Back on Appa…

"Katara…Aang?" Sokka shouted

No sign of them.

They were far below… drifting deeper and deeper into the ocean….

**To be continued. **

**So how was it? R&R plz. No flames.**


	2. Misfortunes

**Sorry it took so long, but I am back! Here is the next chapter for those of you who enjoyed the story. **

Everything was black. All Aang could decipher was little voices growing louder and louder. As Aang regained consciousness he saw people gathered all around him staring.

"He's waking up!" whispered one

"Let's get him!" whispered another

The mysterious people surrounded Aang and took him hostage. Aang couldn't figure out what was going on and then all of the sudden he found himself in a small, dark prison cell. A flashback filled Aang's head. He remembered what happened earlier and he remembered that Katara was gone.

Aang jumped up and ran to the cell door. He started yelling hoping that somebody would come and give him answers. Time went by and nobody came; he was alone, alone and clueless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a couple of days, but the storm finally died down. Sokka, Toph, Appa, and Momo were flying looking for land to land on. They were both tired, hungry, and they both wanted to find Aang and Katara. They landed when Sokka spotted a small island down below them.

The island was different than usual islands. It looked the same, but something about it was odd.

"Hey Snoozles! I don't think we should be here, something's not right." Toph stated

"Calm down, we have to look for Aang and Katara anyway. I hope they are okay." Sokka said

Toph all of the sudden threw rocks at a bunch of trees.

"What are you doing?" Sokka yelled

"We're being ambushed!" shouted Toph

The same people that took Aang were attacking them. They took their fighting stances and tried to stop them, but it was too late!

**DUN DUN DUN! So what do you think happened to Katara? R&R plz. No flamez!**


	3. Confusion

**So here is the next chapter! I hope you like it!**

Sokka and Toph were surrounded. There were five individuals in Black Cloaks. "There's nothing to worry about, we are just looking for our friend and my sister." Sokka said trying to stay out of danger. The individuals whispered amongst each other.

"Maybe that boy we caught is their friend." Said one of the men

"In that case we must capture them too." Said another

One of the men in cloaks stepped forward and put his hands in the air. "So you're on our side?" asked Toph

"Not quite." Said the man. He then dropped something that looked like an egg except smoke was coming out of it.

"Hey what's tha-." Sokka stopped mid-sentence and he and Toph passed out.

"Take them to the prison-held." Said the leader. Two others picked up Toph and Sokka and headed toward their mysterious base.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aang continued to yell until a guard in a Blue Cloak came to the prison door. "Silence!" he yelled

"I'm the Avatar I demand you let me go!" said Aang

"The Avatar? The fire lord will pay a good price for you" he smirked. "I have to tell the others!" he said running off.

"Fine! I tried being nice…" Aang blew the cell door off and started running down what seemed like an endless hall. _I hope Katara is okay._ He thought.

Minutes later as Aang turned around the corner he saw the guards carrying Toph and Sokka. He eathbended all of the guards into a hole and grabbed Sokka and Toph carrying them one on each shoulder. Aang tried to find Appa as fast as he could but he was having trouble because they were heavier than he thought.

Around thirty minutes later he arrived at a clearing and saw Appa. He laid the seemingly lifeless bodies of Sokka and Toph on Appa and flew away. He hoped Katara hadn't suffered the same fate.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few miles away men in hooded Cloaks of all sorts of colors were gathering. The leader, who was wearing a Gold Cloak spoke. "FIND THEM!" He hissed.

**So, yeah sorry it's a little short and rushed, but I have to go. And I had to end it here so it left you wondering still where Katara is and what the meaning of the different color cloaks is. And I bet you all are wondering what the men in cloaks mean. Well you'll find out, but only if you REVIEW!!! **


	4. Katara's where?

**So are you still puzzled? Well here is the next chapter! Now let's find out what happened to Katara. **

After falling off of Appa, Katara and Aang drifted off to sea and Aang was found on a near by island. The waves of the ocean were crashing hard against each other, and Katara was trapped between them.

She never made it to land. Instead she was struggling to survive. Even though she was a master waterbender, the waves were interfering as she made a block of ice that floated on the ocean. Katara climbed onto the block of ice that she created and laid down. There was no land around that she could see; everything seemed hopeless.

Katara was too tired to think so she just laid there and figured she would look for land when she wasn't as tired. Soon she found her eyelids were getting heavier and heavier until she finally drifted off to sleep. So she laid there on a small platform of ice, asleep, drifting through the restless ocean.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

On the far corner of the island several of men in different color cloaks had just gotten out of a meeting. The Gold cloaked leader told all of the other colors to search for the Avatar and his friends. So they all spread out in groups of their color and covered the island.

Aang was on Appa up above the island looking down at all of the men in cloaks. He looked back at Toph and Sokka, who were starting to come to. "W-where are we?" asked Toph. "On Appa." Aang told her. Toph moaned when she found out that she was on Appa in the sky. "Hey look! We found you Aang!" Sokka said. "Yeah Sokka, _you_ found _me_." Aang sarcastically stated.

"Wait, I don't hear Sugarqueen, where is she?" Toph asked.

Aang glanced down sadly. "I- I- I'm not sure." He said.

Sokka flipped out. "WHAT?!?! What do you mean, you don't know where my sister is?" Sokka said interrogating Aang.

"I'm not sure what happened, I remember being with her when we hit the water, and the next thing I knew I was in a prison. I escaped and then I got you two and escaped on Appa. These freaky guys in colored cloaks have been chasing us ever since." Aang told them.

"I bet they're the ones who took Katara!" Sokka yelled "Come on let's go, we'll force them to tell us where she is."

Aang nodded and headed back down toward the land. Nothing would stand in his way as he searched for Katara.

When they reached the land, they had already been spotted by several of the men in cloaks. Aang jumped off of Appa just as one yelled. "Get him!"

"I demand you take me to your leader!" Aang shouted in a deep, firm voice. None of the men moved. "NOW!!!" he screamed. His tone sounded pure evil. The men shuddered and the leader stepped forth while two other men grabbed Sokka and Toph. They didn't harm them; they just made sure they didn't go anywhere.

"Yes?" Asked the leader. His voice was deep, and stern.

"Where is she?" Aang asked frowning.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about." The leader denied.

"My friend! She's a waterbender. I know you know where she is!" Aang yelled losing his patients.

"I don't know where your friend is, I've never even seen a waterbender close to here." He said, his voice showing no emotion.

Toph quickly interrupted. "He's lying!" She shouted.

Before Aang could interrogate anymore, a man in a white cloak came forth from a nut to speak with the leader. "Um, sir news just came in about that water tribe girl we saw drifting out in the ocean." The leader frowned at the man in the white cloak telling him silently that he was dead.

Aang didn't care about anyone else anymore. He jumped onto Appa and flew away, leaving Toph and Sokka behind. But they were fine with it because they knew that he was just going to find Katara, and then come back for them. The men in colored cloaks were then dismissed and Toph and Sokka were taken into a room with no windows and they were constantly being watched. Guards surrounded the only way out so they just participated, but they would only do so until Aang came back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Aang was on Appa searching for any signs of Katara. He had been searching for more than an hour and still no sign of her. Tears filled his eyes as he imagined the worst.

The waves were still restless and as Aang looked down he saw white amongst all of the blue water. _That has to be Katara. She probably made a block of ice so she wouldn't drown. _He thought. He then commanded Appa to go down to the spot where he saw the ice. He could see Katara on the ice, but just then a giant wave came crashing down over the tiny iceberg, and Katara's body fell in to the ocean. He jumped off of Appa into the freezing cold water and grabbed Katara's sinking body.

He then swam up to the surface and pulled himself and Katara onto the block of ice. The tears in his eyes were now falling freely. He picked Katara up in his arms and jumped onto Appa and headed back to the island with Katara cradled in his arms. He felt her pulse, her heat was barely beating. Aang had to get her help and quick.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Back at the island the leader and the man in the white cloak were talking. "Good work, here's you're new yellow cloak. Now since the Avatar left his friends here he will have to come back, and we'll be ready!" he told the man in the newly yellow cloak.

**So now that you found out what happened to Katara, I'll bet you're wondering how they new where she was. Well you'll find out soon if you review. Also think about what the men in colored cloaks (M.I.C.C) are planning to do, and who are they working for. Until next time peoplez!**


End file.
